


between ribs and heart

by Elunka



Category: Feather Boy (2004), Nowhere Boy (2009)
Genre: M/M, Minor John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: Фильм про странного мальчика и его одноклассника-хулигана сменился фильмом про хулигана с разбитым сердцем и тех, кто его спасает. Оборачивается это все целым ничем. Чего-то не хватило.
Relationships: Aaron Taylor-Johnson/Thomas Brodie-Sangster
Kudos: 3





	between ribs and heart

**Author's Note:**

> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3978673) (16.01.2016)

Операторы виднеются из-за спины Томми, размахивающего кулаками около его физиономии, сосредоточенного на том, чтобы случайно все-таки не заехать по прелестному личику. Аарон пытается не смеяться и забывает дергаться под прижавшим его к полу Сангстером, делая вид, что его действительно бьют и он пытается вырваться. Режиссер кричит «стоп» и напоминает забывшемуся парню о его действиях в этой сцене. Томас поднимается на ноги и качает головой, отряхивая колени, пока все остальные возвращаются на прежние места, как и сам Джонсон. Это уже третий дубль, а Аарон не перестает лажать.

В конце концов им удается кое-как отснять сцену, пускай Аарон в завершение немножечко переигрывает, свернувшись калачиком на полу и негромко хныкая. Он считает, что такое ему простить можно — не так уж много опыта у тринадцатилетки, несмотря на пару фильмов, где он успел засветиться или даже сыграть не самую последнюю роль.

Feather Boy нравится ему тем, что он играет в связке со своим одногодкой — со сверстниками всегда почему-то было проще. Может, с ними легче найти общий язык, может, он хотел просто похвастаться, если ровесник был менее опытный, может, что-то еще — он никогда не признавался себе в этом до конца.

На вечер еще запланированы съемки в павильоне — один из дублей той части на последнем этаже старого дома при пересмотре и монтаже показался режиссеру неудачным, и они должны будут повторить его еще пару раз, благо что не тот момент, где они шли по улице — все-таки вечером и ночью тут не так уж и тепло.

Аарон ежится, лежа на покрытом искусственной пылью и грязью деревянном полу, в окно падает свет наконец отрегулированного прожектора, по углам также стоят осветители, отчего на лицо и стены мягко ложатся цветные вечерние тени. Пока все всем нравится, и Джонсон, прикрыв глаза, ждет, пока Томми тихонько поднимется и, скрипя половицами, пойдет к окну, чтобы затем, часто моргая будто со сна, оглянуться, не обращая внимания на камеры, и чуть ли не с воплем, еле удерживая слова в груди, кинуться за мальчиком.

В конце концов Сангстер и правда мальчик — он не выглядит на те четырнадцать, на которые еще может потянуть Аарон. Томас рядом с ним такой маленький, кажется, ему действительно двенадцать, как по фильму, а то и вовсе одиннадцать или даже десять. Тонкий, лохматый, с огромными глазами, как у щенка какого-нибудь. Так и хочется заобнимать, но цыц, никому, никак, _нельзя_.

Когда все заканчивается и они разъезжаются по домам, возвращаются к обычной (более или менее) жизни, Джонсон все не может забыть, как по сюжету ему — хулигану и безмозглому задире — нужно было уронить Томми, толкнув, и как тот потом потерянно искал очки, пачкая руки травой и землей, мигая своими глазищами, будто и правда без них не мог ничего разглядеть.

Аарон скучает. Он думает, что это пройдет со временем, — так и случается. Нет, они обмениваются иногда сообщениями, сдружившись на съемочной площадке, но чем дальше, тем реже получают они друг от друга письма, и это трепетное чувство легкого экстаза, радости, _счастья_ каждый раз, как в почтовом ящике оказывается толстый конверт, подписанный кривым ребяческим почерком « _Томас Броди Сангстер_ », тоже становится редким. А затем все и вовсе прекращается.

Изредка он вспоминает о Томасе, чувствуя в груди еле слышную дрожь, а потом его зовут сыграть Леннона в Nowhere boy, _самого чертова Джона Леннона_ , и Аарон соглашается, конечно он соглашается, господи. А потом читает списки остального каста и, черт, черт-черт-черт, он и правда видит эти фамилии? Он польщен, что играет с Дафф и Скотт-Томас, но... его встряхивает, когда глаза скользят по той самой, а за глазами пальцы, и ощущение правильности затапливает с головой.

Томми будет играть Пола, и это буквально давит на Джонсона, потому что, дьявол, он помнит, как листал старые журналы в детстве, как в одном было интервью с МакКартни и, кажется, его женой, и как он взахлеб его прочел, пускай оно было довольно большим, содержательным. Как МакКартни отзывался о погибшем друге, как говорил об их связи, об их сближении — еще в самом начале, после смерти матери Джона, — а затем и об отдалении. И, да, Аарону хочется взвыть, потому что, господи, это издевательство какое-то, определенно. Или, мать его, знак свыше.

Когда они в конце концов встречаются на съемочной площадке, парень думает, что ему нужен врач. Они не виделись лет пять или чуть меньше, а Томас так и остался тем длинным лохматым ребенком, разве что шевелюра потемнела — волосы покрасили для роли. Конечно, он вытянулся, но все равно такой же тонкий и с огромными карими глазами, будто олененок, только вставший на ноги. Все еще слегка неуклюжий и несуразный, но во время дублей держится уверенно и двигается плавно, на глазах преображаясь, из малыша Томми превращаясь в молодого сироту Пола.

Первая их совместная сцена за кулисами той ярмарки, где впервые выступили the Quarrymen, и Сангстер-МакКартни ведет себя слегка развязно, лениво улыбается уголком губ, наигрывает что-то на гитаре левой рукой, правой прижимая струны, пальцы почти незаметно дрожат от старания, а во взгляде буквально светится нечто совершенно юношеское, мечтательное, исполненное надежд. Джонсон только и может, что думать о том, как этот мальчик стал совершенным произведением искусства.

Все идет хорошо, Аарону нравится работать с таким окружением, ему нравится работать с Самантой, ему нравится, как она находит ко всем подход, не кричит на площадке, будто боясь испугать громкими звуками персонал так, что тот весь разбежится, нравится, как она ласкова с ним, нравится немного ухаживать за ней, беспрекословно следовать всем советам, которые она дает, импровизировать, если она молчит. Ему нравится Саманта.

Когда настает время снять часть с поминками, Джонсон не может не вспомнить похожую по содержанию сцену из Feather boy. Он пытается успокоиться, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, и когда Томас выходит к нему на улицу из дома, парень практически чувствует, как все замерло вокруг. По крайней мере, он не слышит, как тот ему что-то говорит, не слышит, как сам отвечает, как начинает злиться будто от бессилия, как солнце, висящее низко в небе, легонько щекочет лучами обнаженную шею и тыльные стороны ладоней. Он почти не замечает, как кидается вперед, давая камере то, что нужно, но видит, как падает на асфальт Сангстер, и это сильнее него.

Сделав пару вздохов и крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, успокаивая себя, давая секунды на странные мысли, он кидается к Томми, бормочет извинения, поднимает его на ноги и прижимает к себе. И это _непередаваемо_ , он готов умереть прямо тут и прямо так, потому что, черт, Томми теплый и худой, как жердь, но пальто на нем нагрелось от солнца, а его тело содрогается от всхлипов, и его совершенно не хочется отпускать. Отстраняясь, Аарон заглядывает ему в глаза, полные действительно безграничного тепла, а потом обхватывает за плечо и ведет обратно в дом.

Слыша щелчок хлопушки, парень улыбается партнеру, получая лучезарную улыбку в ответ, и оборачивается к команде. Сэм сдержанно хвалит их, прося сделать еще пару дублей, но в ее взгляде одобрение, и Джонсон кивает. Он в порядке.

Позже, когда у них выдается свободная минутка и они оба уже попивают обжигающе-горячий чай из бумажных стаканов, Аарон смотрит в сторону малыша Сангстера, и, на самом деле, все, что может человек при взгляде на него — растягивать губы в улыбке так, что лицо готово треснуть пополам. И еще делать некоторые другие вещи — с самим Томасом, но на это нужно взаимное согласие и... нет, не стоит думать об этом.

Аарон пытается представить, каково это — поцелуй с мальчиком-солнце. Зажмуривается, как только видит картинку будто наяву, потому что это больно, непозволительно больно, а еще сладко, приятно, _запретный плод_. Потому что он никогда не почувствует его губ на своих. Констатация факта.

Томми ловит его взгляд на себе через пару мгновений и подмигивает, лыбясь так, будто заряжает светом далекую звезду в небе.

А потом все вдруг заканчивается — фильм снят и почти смонтирован, скоро выход, и кто-то устраивает небольшую вечеринку. Слегка набравшийся Джонсон вертится, оглядываясь в поисках парня, потому что он, вообще-то, пьян и как бы решился на подвиг, но среди знакомых и незнакомых лиц здесь он не может найти нужное. Заприметив на другом конце комнаты Саманту, он даже не пытается вспомнить, что делал секундой ранее, и начинает пробираться к ней. Когда он зовет ее, она оборачивается и с доброй, немного снисходительной улыбкой принимает приглашение на танец.

Стоя рядом с Сэм и ее дочерьми на премьере Nowhere boy, Аарон думает, что вот она — ~~их~~ его Йоко Оно.


End file.
